A Visit From Familiars
by SebbyKitty96
Summary: Sebastian receives a special visit from someone he met a long while ago, what will his reaction be, and how will he deal with it?
1. Chapter 1

So we meet up with our main character in his usual residence, the Phantomhive Manor. His tailcoat and gleaming demonic smile were the same as usual, and life was peaceful, as the second season had not yet started.

His master Ciel was out in the garden with Lizzy, being as prude as ever he shunted her king off her side of the chessboard and declared his win. Lizzy smiled and was happy as long as Ciel was.

"Young Master?" Sebastian leaned in close and whispered in his master's ear. "Why did you not let her win?" Ciel gave Sebastian a look as if he had no idea what his butler was talking about.

"Why should I?" he cocked his head to the side and sipped from his small green tea cup with a floral design. "It's just a game."

"Just a game, one wrong decision can ruin things between you two. If you wish to keep the Phantomhive line running for generations to come you must keep her close."

"Sebastian, shut up, it's chess."

Sebastian 's face darkened but he complied and "shut up".

A bell rang from the front of the household.

"Go get that door." Ciel gestured his ringed hand in he direction of the entrance and the butler swiftly walked into though house, through a few corridors and finally to his destination.

He peeked through the small peephole and opened the door, graciously bowing before the guest. He straightened and automatically a smile crept across his face.

"Hello, young lady."

The woman walked in and cheerfully leapt into Sebastian's arms. She kissed his cheek and the butler retorted by tossing her on the ground as if she were a mad woman.

"Excuse me, miss, but isn't that a bit inappropriate for our first meeting?" He wiped his cheek on his black sleeve and frowned.

"But this isn't our first meeting…" the woman brushed herself off and stood up. "Don't you remember me, Sebastian?"

"Hmm." He placed his gloved hand underneath his chin and closed his eyes in deep thought. He met plenty of people and most believed him to be more than just an acquaintance.

When it hit him, it hit him hard.

"Madge?" she attempted to leap into his arms again but was avoided this time. The butler was shocked to see her here of all places. "What are you doing here, how did you get here?"

"A fine-looking Chinese man brought me here." Lau had already snuck by and was watching Ciel and Lizzy play chess. His half sister Ran-Mao mostly captured his interest, as she was perched precisely on his lap.

Sebastian placed his hand on his temple and sighed. "I should've known." he brought his arm back to his side. "What is it, Madge? What would you like?"

"I think you know?"

"I'm working now, Madge, I don't think that'd be very professional of-"

"No, no! Of course not!" Madge batted her eyelashes at the butler. "I'd like to introduce someone to you!"

"Who?"

Madge happily walked out and took in a basket.

Sebastian feared the worst.

His fears were right.

"Her name's Ariel." the little baby girl giggled at her daddy playfully. It was a good thing she didn't share his grin. Her short black hair bounced about as she laughed.

"Ah, A-Ariel…" the butler wasn't sure what to do, this sort of thing had never happened before. She shoved the basket into the butler's arms and clapped with a grand smile across her face.

"She's two month old now, and I wanted her to see her daddy."

"U-Um…"

"Isn't she precious?"

Sebastian could care less for a infant, he already had one of those and it was enough trouble already.

"I've been sort of worried about her though." Madge moved her finger gently across her daughter's face. "She's been acting strangely."

"How?"

"Well, for one." She lifted one side of the baby's lip and a sharp toothy fang emerged.

"Ah, that runs on my…side of the family…" he smiled and revealed his long incisors.

"What about this?" Madge lifted her baby's hand. It had been born with black nails.

"That's mine too." He slid the glove from his right hand and showed the mother his nails.

"Oh, alright. That's a relief." She stared at the baby's father for a while. On the other hand Sebastian was feeling more and more uncomfortable with the situation.

"Would you mind coming to the back with me for a moment? I need to get something," he finally said, "Bring her along as well."

"Ariel, her name's Ariel."

"Yes, yes, Ariel. Bring her along too." Sebastian replied a bit irritated.

Ciel and Lizzy were now bored with chess and began playing old maid, something they were both very familiar with. Sebastian came outside with a large white cake.

"Who was at the door, Sebastian?" Ciel asked. He shuffled his cards as Lizzy prepared to pick one.

"Just a merchant." he placed the cake on the table next to his master.

"You were talking with that merchant for a long time."

"He was giving me a bit of a hard time, it's not problem." Ciel gave him a suspicious look and then returned to his game. "Okay." Sebastian knew he'd be hearing an earful from his master later in the evening when Lizzy was gone. Ciel was not the kind of person to just drop things.

Sebastian returned to the back room and glared upon his murdered 'wife'.

"I'm very sorry, Madge." he bowed. "You could've made life much more difficult for me and I couldn't let that happen." He picked up the basket, which was still full. "However, I am not completely heartless." his child smiled quietly in its sleep. "I'll make sure this child lives on, as technically…" he pulled the baby from its makeshift cradle and lulled it lovingly. "It is a part of me."


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian cradled the child in his arms and shushed her quietly. He brushed a small strand of hair from her face and glared at her tickled pink cheeks. Maybe he went a little to far by killing his child's mother…

He had the mess cleaned up quickly and wrapped the baby back into a bundle inside of her blankets. She blew a raspberry at him and giggled as he wiped the spit from his face.

"So troublesome." he held the baby at his side and pondered as to what to do next. He'd decided killing this child would be much too cruel for someone such as himself. After all, how many children had he killed already? Ten or twenty? He drew the line at murdering his own daughter. He had no idea how to conception had happened anyways.

Hadn't it only been a few months since he did "that"? He blamed it on confusing anime and it's weird sped up time. A week could equal a year in anime time.

"Sebastian?" Finny called. His sauntered to the back room and Sebastian had no time to hide his child. He held the basket behind his back and hoped Finny was feeling more idiotic than usually today. "Eh? Sebastian~ what are we having for lunch?"

"Ah, poached eggs layered neatly on a Greek salad with vinegar dressing and roast duck basted with the essence of cranberry."

"Eh? What's that?"

"Duck with cooked eggs on a salad." the butler clarified.

"Oh! Sounds good!" Finny held his hands behind his back and noticed the basket behind Sebastian. "What's that?"

"Nothing." Sebastian smiled.

"Then why are you hiding it?"

"I'm not hiding anything."

"Then what's inside?"

"Some… bread."

"What was with that pause?" why did he have to be so damn questioning today of all days?! "Ooh are you hiding some candy or something?"

"Why would I…" he thought for a moment, "why yes, they're candies for the young master, now please step aside as I'm very busy at the moment."

"Fetching candy."

"Yes."

Finny eyed the suspicious butler. "Well then… can I have some?"

"What, no."

"Why not!" Finny began to stamp his feet on the ground creating a mini earthquake.

"Finny, stop that."

"I dun wanna~" he stomped harder and made about half of the food items fall off of their shelves. "Sorry."

"Just get out."

"But-" Sebastian gave him a sinister look.

"_Now._" he growled angrily.

Finny dashed out of the back room shouting apologies randomly.

"So much unnecessary work to be done." He bent down and picked up some of the non-perishable items. He stacked them on the shelves on by one still holding his baby.

"I see we're more dog-like than usual today." Ciel walked in with Finny cowering behind him.

"Just a little discipline young master." The dark butler continued to stack cans on the shelf in front of him.

"So can I have some of that candy?"

Sebastian froze. "It'll spoil your lunch."

"I order you to give me some of that candy, Sebastian." Sebastian cussed inside of his head and gave Finny another evil glare.

"Scary!" Finny ran off probably to ruin the garden some more.

"So what's really in the basket?" Ciel asked.

"Nothing you'd be interested in." the butler replied.

"Try me."

"Just a child." Ciel removed the blanket from the baby's face and chuckled just a bit.

"This child looks a lot like you."

"Just a coincidence."

"I thought I ordered you not to lie to me Sebastian, or have you broken the rules of the contract for this situation?" Ciel held one of the baby's tiny hands.

"It's my child, okay?"

"So why didn't you tell me about her?"

"Isn't it obvious? I believed that you'd make a fuss about it."

"You take things way too seriously sometimes."

"So was it the mother who visited earlier?"

"Perhaps."

"Where is she?"

"Not here anymore. To say truthfully," he turned to his master and bowed, "I killed her."

"You really are evil aren't you?"

"To the very core."

"Well then." Ciel glanced back at the baby. "What are we going to do about your kid? You can't keep her here."

"Shall I give her the same treatment as her mother?" Ciel gave him a disgusted look.

"Of course not."

"You wish to spare this child though I'm the father? How noble of you, young master."

"It's not for you." Ciel picked up the basket from the ground. "This child is part human and I think it might be interesting to observe how a demon child lives her life. Don't you agree?"

"And who's the evil one?" Sebastian flicked a piece of splintered wood from his sleeve.

And so, Ciel sent Ariel off to an orphanage across town.

Unfortunately, the building burned down a day later. No one survived and the only missing body belonged to the demon's child.

Though he had kept his child out of sight and out of mind, he was in for yet another surprise soon enough.


End file.
